Giga-Football Zombie
The Giga Football Zombie is a black, white, and gray Football Zombie that is only seen in the online version of Survival Mode and Vasebreaker. The Giga Football Zombie has the health of a Gargantuar except that it moves around faster and has to chew on plants to eat them. The Giga Football Zombie has spikes on it's shoulder plate. Overview Same as the normal Football Zombie except it has the health of a Gargantuar. It is extremely dangerous in Survival Mode Online Version and in Vasebreaker. They often appear in huge numbers and can kill a Wall-nut in seconds. It absorbs a total of 150 shots like the Gargantuar. After 140 shots, the helmet is gone leaving the Giga Football Zombie defenseless with 10 shots left. Strategy Do what you do to kill a Gargantuar to kill it. The only difference is that you have to act faster now since the Giga Football Zombie moves faster than a Gargantuar. But it has no imp and has to chew. Also It would also be a problem since that they only appear in the online version and there are no Magnet-shrooms to steal their helmet, the problem is even made more difficult because they often appear in large numbers: 2 in every lane. It gets harder to kill them because of the limit that you can only choose four plants against it. A good choice against them would be Chomper as they kill them in one bite. Wall-nuts would be okay, but it would probably be eaten by the time the Giga Football Zombie dies, so be sure to plant them close to the right of the screen. Since the Giga Football Zombie is only in the Online Version (Web Version), there are only 12 plants and it excludes the Magnet-shroom which makes the game hard. Use 2 Squashes or a Chomper. Using a Squash weakens the Giga Football Zombie and saves you time. The Squash, Chomper and Cherry Bomb are the plants best against the Giga Football Zombie. Because of the slow recharge time for both Squash and Cherry Bomb it is best to use a squash on one Giga Football Zombie and the Cherry Bomb on groups. Gallery Giga football zombie!!.jpg|Giga Football Zombie P1010090.jpg|This is a Giga Football Zombie. Notice the spikes. Football-Zombie.gif|This is a Football Zombie. Notice that it has no spikes. Trivia See Football Zombie for more trivia *The Giga Football Zombie, unlike the normal Football Zombie, has spikes on its shoulder plate. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of the only zombies with stripes on their face with the other being the Football Zombie and the Gatling Pea Zombie. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of the only zombies that can take more than one instant kill before dying with the others being the Gargantuar, Dr. Zomboss, and Giga-Gargantuar. *The Giga Football Zombie takes 150 shots the same as the Gargantuar to die. *The Black Helmet is the armor he's wearing. It takes 140 normal shots to dispatch the Black Helmet. *It is unknown if a Magnet shroom can take his helmet. *The Giga Football Zombie might be a Football Zombie created by an Imitater, hence the second name. *Although the Giga Football Zombie is black, grey and white, its socks are still red. *Unlike most Zombies, the Giga Football Zombie's arm doesn't fall off instead it disappears when it dies. *The Giga Football Zombie is the strongest Zombie in regular zombie size. See Also *Football Zombie *Gargantuar *Chomper *Magnet shroom *Squash *Cherry Bomb Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies